Field
One or more embodiments relate to a compound for organic light-emitting devices, and an organic light-emitting device including the compound.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Conventional light-emitting devices using an organic unimolecular material for an electron transport layer have a short lifetime, poor storage durability, and low reliability. These drawbacks are caused from physical, chemical, photochemical, or electrochemical changes of the organic material, and oxidation, delamination, and poor durability of the anode.